1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible substrate member and a light emitting device which uses the flexible substrate member.
2. Background Art
Recently, there has been known a light emitting device which uses a flexible substrate member in which a metal pattern is disposed on a base member made of, for example, a resin. Such a light emitting device has a metal pattern which includes a wiring pattern for supplying electricity to light emitting elements and a reinforcing pattern for imparting rigidity to the flexible substrate member. The reinforcing pattern may be disposed to surround the periphery of the wiring pattern to enhance bending rigidity to improve handling capability (see for example JP2013-135068A).
There has also been known a flexible substrate member in which, in addition to the configuration described above, a resin film is formed to improve the handling capability described above and insulation resistance achieved by the resin film (see for example JP2013-135069A).